conocì el asesino perfecto pt 5
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Jeff the killer conose a una de us victimas e inevitable mente seencariñaconella y esa persona y la siente tan sercana como si fuera suhermano y se combierten en los mejores amigos.


**Aquí el cap 5 saluditos a todos**

Sentí un escalofrió subir por mi espada haciendo que temblara entonces Salí del baño y encontré la ventana abierta eso me tenso un poco fui y la cerré me cambie me puse mis pantalones y mi camisa de dormir y regrese a la cama y dormí un poco.

**EN EL SUEÑO**

**Ariatna: **a en donde estoy , por lo que veo estoy a la mitad de un bosque entonces caminare a ver si puedo de algún modo encontrar un modo de regresar a mi hogar(comenzó a caminar en medio del bosque y encontré una nota en un túnel ) ha que es esto parece una nota no puedo ver que dice espera a ya hay una lámpara tirada en el suelo voy a tomarla y a usarla para ver lo que dice tomo la nota y camino hacia la lámpara al el momento de tomarla la encendí y observe una persona alta de traje parecía y lo único que logre observar fue que unos tentáculos salían de su espalda no podía ver mucho por no lance la luz de la lámpara a la creatura no quería llamar su a tención pero esta se dio la vuelta y me señalo con su dedo Índice y dijo I AM GONNA KILL YOU su voz era fría sin sentimiento alguno entonces con todas mis fuerzas comencé a correr al momento de ver a esa criatura parecía que en mi cabeza avía interferencia entonces supe que ya no estaba y tan cerca de la criatura tome la lámpara y la apunte hacia la hoja y la hoja decía HELP ME ,me horrorice ante el texto pero ya no había vuelta atrás seguí caminando y encontré otra DONT LOOK OR HE TAKES YOU me asuste un poco pero sentí como si algo me asechara y sentí como algo se enroscaba en mi cintura me tenia agarrada con uno de sus tentáculos ,voltee mi cabeza y me encontré con el hombre de traje voltee hacia el suelo y me sorprendió a la altura a la que estaba .

**Slenderman:** debes morir no dejare que cambies la actitud ni la forma de ser de Jeff a si que lo obligare a que te mate tu crees que es tu amigo pero eso no es cierto.

**Ariatna:** (no se por que pero esas palabras me dolieron pero por que si yo no conozco a ese tal Jeff) no se de quien o de que estas ablando (un chico de capucha blanca estaba recargado en un árbol con una sonrisa tallada con un cuchillo pero no siempre estaba feliz y ese e era uno de esos momento extrañamente me alegre al verlo y este me sonrió y me dijo que no tuviera miedo que el me protegería el corto el tentáculo que me sostenía en el aire yo no caí a el piso al parecer alguien había detenido mi caída era el chico de chamarra blanca lo único que podía observar de el era su enorme sonrisa extraña mente se la volví realmente estaba feliz de verlo)

**Jeff:** tranquila yo te protegeré (me dijo su voy me dijo como si ya nos conociéramos de años, me bajo y me abraso y yo le correspondí feliz mente su abraso si saber por que)

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

**ARIATNA VOZ **

Ariatna: mmmmmmm que sueño tan raro pero no importa que hora son (dije mientras checaba mi celular , me senté en mi cama y me recargue en el respaldo y me sentí observada por alguien pero a la vez me sentí protegida no me importo mucho y me acosté cerré mis ojos de repente sentí un peso alado de mi y una mano paso por encima de mi cabello, abrí rápidamente los ojos u me encontré con el chico de capucha blanca y sonrisa eterna el me saludo amigablemente y yo me caí de la cama por la sorpresa) **END OF ARIATNA VOZ **

**JEFF VOZ**

Se veía tan cómoda durmiendo así q pase darle un susto ella me vio se asusto y se callo yo me levante de su cama en donde estaba sentado y la ayude a levantarse le extendí la mano pero no me la dio ella me miro raro y luego me dijo .

Ariatna: tu….. ( me dijo y yo respondí con sarcasmo) Jeff: yo…..jajajajajajaja ya levántate ( en la mente de Jeff q extraño me recuerda a liu el siempre se comportaba a si cada que lo asustaba y ella me extendió su mano y la levante de el piso y ella se sentó en su cama y yo me acerque a la ventana y ella me pregunto).

Ariatna: ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? (yo respondí)Jeff: visitándote y creo q ya no se ni a q vine así q ya me voy dijo pasando un pie afuera de la ventana y sintió un escalofrió por sentir que alguien lo estaba abrazando y volteo observo que era Ariatna y el se sonrojo por que recordaba q y llevaba mucho tiempo que nadie lo abrasaba mas q cuando su hermano Liu lo abrasaba metió su pie le correspondió el abraso).

**END OF JEFF VOZ**

**ARIATNAS VOZ**

**Ariatna:** (en su pensamiento no tengo idea de por que lo estoy abrasando quizá algo paso por mi mente y lo hice involuntariamente se separe de el y le dijo que no savia por que lo avía echo y este solo rio y me contesto).

**Jeff:** jajajaja no importa (Jeff en su mente me siento como una persona civilizada que extraño).Yo creo q ya me voy(salto por la ventana y se fue .

**Ariatna:** mmmmmmm q extraño por q no intento matarme quien abra sido mmmmmmm buscare en google(mientras tomaba su celular y entraba a google ) como lo puedo encontrar? A ya se (utilizo la descripción de pelo, etc.(cliqueo la primera opción apareció una foto de un periódico q en el titulo decía _**SINIESTRO ASESINO SUELTO**_ eee bueno veamos q dice (era una historia sobre q atacaron a un chico (empezó y termino rápido de lee) mmmm valla nuestro misterioso amigo tiene un presente y un pasado oscuro , pero cual es su nombre y encontró una pagina con el nombre **"EL ORIGEN DE JEFF THE KILLER**" interesante titulo y la voy a empezar a leer ¡WOW! Eso si es algo raro pero si lo vuelvo a ver le preguntare q extraño por alguna razón no le tengo miedo incluso me callo bien es simpático y ahora que estoy diciendo aaaawwww (bostezo) creo q ya es hora de que me duerma


End file.
